


Expensive Clothes and Charity Galas

by xamuletx



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xamuletx/pseuds/xamuletx
Summary: "Don't give me that look."They're supposed to be leaving for the charity gala soon but Wu has never been good at keeping his hands to himself and Mako has never been good at saying "No."





	Expensive Clothes and Charity Galas

**Author's Note:**

> my attempt to add some wuko smut to the tag ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ second chapter should be up within a week

"Don't give me that look." Mako huffs, averting his eyes from Wu's hungry ones.

They were supposed to be leaving in half an hour to get to the Future Industries charity gala Asami and Korra were hosting and they _could not afford to get side tracked. Wu, stop_. As soon as the firebender had stepped out of the bedroom, the former prince had practically jumped him, fingers lacing into his jacket to pull him into a breath-taking kiss.

Not that Mako didn't love kissing Wu, he was just trying to be the responsible one and not ruin their expensive clothes before the gala. Reluctantly, he'd pushed the prince away and made them sit on opposite sides of the couch despite how miserable it made him feel. Mako was stubborn, however, crossing his arms and turning away from the dark gaze of his boyfriend, the gaze that sent shivers down his spine.

As the time nears for them to leave, Mako makes the mistake of looking over at Wu, only to find his lap full of gangly royalty. In an instant, the prince's lips are pressed firmly against the firebender's, Wu's tongue tickling against the seam of Mako's lips asking permission to enter.

Like a cliff collapsing, the groan of defeat that works its way out of Mako's chest is guttural and hungry and Wu swallows it earnestly. With no need for pretence anymore, Mako's hands fly under Wu's jacket, creasing the material of his pressed shirt. Wu bites at his lips, catching the bottom one to gently pull. Mako hauls him impossibly closer, one hand tucked into the back of Wu's dress pants to grope at his ass, the other clutching a bony shoulder blade. Wu just lets himself be manhandled, thighs tightening around Mako's waist, thumbs pushing up against his jaw to tilt Mako's face anyway he wants. Mako lets his head be tilted back and his rewarded with Wu enticing his mouth open to let their tongues entwine around each other. Wu sucks at his tongue and Mako moans, his hips bucking up even as he pulls Wu down into his lap.

Their kissing shatters with a gasp, the two of them fighting to catch their breaths even as their hands roam over expensive suits.

Mako glances towards the clock but Wu must've anticipated him doing so because he leans to the side and wriggles in Mako's lap, effectively distracting the firebender of any thoughts that don't concern the former Earth Kingdom prince.

Wu makes a soft noise that passes in the breaths between them and it's only then that Mako realises that he's fallen on the old habit of warming his hands with a little firebending and is massaging Wu's lower back. Mako allows himself a small smirk and the next noise that escapes Wu's mouth is pitched a little higher as Mako lowers his hands past the belt of Wu's pants, firmly laying claim to the soft skin of the prince's backside.

Wu's fingernails scrape lightly at the back of his neck, tickling Mako's hairline in just the right area and for a moment he agonises over whether to continue or push the prince away for the final time.

Mako's eyes fly wide and he lets out an unbidden moan as Wu's teeth bite at his neck. The soft presence of a tongue soothes the hurt but one of Mako's hands have flown to the back of Wu's head to keep him in place. Wu huffs a laugh but continues to lavish attention on the spot, only pulling away when he was happy with the purple-red hickey. 

Mako looks at the prince through heavy eyelids, golden irises almost completely swallowed by his pupils.

"We're going to be late." Mako whispers with barely any fight.

"A good prince is always fashionably late." Wu replies in between nibbling along Mako's neck.

He rises once more to capture Mako's lips in a searing kiss and the firebender feels the prince's mouth pull into a smile just before he grinds down into Mako's lap. 

Mako sees stars and he's distantly aware of the fact that Wu is moaning right along with him. Wu pulls back, a grin splitting across his face. The sight is mesmerising; enough that Mako almost completely misses the fact that Wu fingers have started teasing around the buttons on his pants.

“Is this ok?” Wu asks with a surprising display of shyness. It would be endearing at any other time but Mako has never felt so turned on in his life and just wants Wu to stick his hand down his pants already.

“Yes. Yes.” He breathes and Wu shivers at the tone of it.

Mako’s hands rush to join Wu’s in getting him out of his pants until he’s struck by a thought. Wu must sense to moment of hesitation because he, too, freezes.

“Mako-Oh?!”

Wu gasps as the firebender quickly lifts him from his seat, Mako takes a moment to mourn the loss of friction and flips their positions. He pushes Wu a little roughly into the cushions of the couch and then slowly descends to his knees.

The prince’s eye hungrily follow the movement and he spreads his knees to give Mako more room. 

Mako’s fingers expertly lace into the prince’s belt, undoing it in a blink and he pulls the expensive pants down just enough to free Wu’s dick which bounces free from its prison.

With a smirk at Wu’s expense, Mako almost casually wraps his hand around the prince’s dick and gives it a few slow pumps. Wu wriggles impatiently where he sits, quietly moaning and trying to urge Mako on with his whimpers.

It works, Mako’s eyes sweeping darkly across Wu’s body and he lowers his head to the dick. Breathing in the musky scent that’s pure Wu, Mako feels himself begin salivating like he hasn’t done this a hundred times before, like he’s gone back in time and is doing this for the first time.

He opens his mouth and takes Wu in, Wu’s hand flying to dig into hair and keep him where he is. Mako looks up through his eyelashes at Wu and finds him biting his bottom lip to keep from making too much noise. And Mako just can’t have that at all.

Wrapping his hands around Wu’s waist to keep his hips against the couch, Mako goes down on the prince, taking him into his throat and swallowing around his dick. Wu convulses beneath him, hands tightening in the firebender’s hair, letting loose a stream of expletives that would be considered very un-princely. Mako just smiles around his mouthful, or attempts to and lets the vibrations of his laughter work their way up Wu’s dick. He bobs his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks and sucks the prince. Mindful of his teeth, Mako traces his tongue along the underside of Wu’s dick, anticipating the way Wu jumps and hitches a leg over Mako’s shoulder to urge him closer.

“Ma-hah-ko!” Wu cries out in warning.

Never before has Mako wanted Wu’s thigh bare more than he does now, knowing full well that a sharp bite against the soft skin would have the prince tumbling over the edge. Instead he growls and takes Wu as deep as he can.

Wu shouts and then he’s pulsing in Mako’s mouth and with a practised ease, the firebender swallows every drop. Once he’s finished, Mako lets the prince’s dick slip free of his mouth. 

For a moment, the only thing pair of them can do is catch their breath. Mako tilts his head slightly from where he’s rested it against Wu’s thigh to look up at the prince. Wu still seems to be blinking the stars from his eyes making Mako huff a laugh. He turns to look at the clock and feels his eyes widen in panic; they should’ve left ages ago by now. 

He tucks the prince back into his pants, Wu moaning softly at the sensation.

"Come on, we gotta go." Mako says picking up the keys from the table.

Wu flounders a moment before slowly getting up. "But what about you? Aren't you… you know?" 

Mako can't help but throw a grin over his shoulder. He turns quickly backing Wu back up against the couch, head lowered to whisper darkly into the prince's ear. "Make no mistake, when we get back home tonight, you are getting carried straight to that bedroom and you are not leaving until at least midday tomorrow. But right now, we have to get to the charity gala and be there for Korra and Asami."

Wu audibly gulps, throat clicking as it instantly goes dry. "I-I'm okay with that."

Mako rolls his eyes goodnaturedly and smiles, "I knew you would be. Now, come on."

Between the prince's skewed suit and Mako's tousled hair, anyone with half a brain cell at the gala is going to know exactly what they've been doing but Mako, with a self-satisfied smirk, can't find it in himself to care. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me at @eaglesofsparta on tumblr ^-^


End file.
